


Carpet Burn

by 221BJen (jcoz1701)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcoz1701/pseuds/221BJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic written in 15 minutes at 221B Con 2015!</p>
<p>Prompts were:<br/>Sherlock<br/>John<br/>Carpet<br/>Restaurant<br/>Nipple stimulation</p>
<p>So much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpet Burn

“John.”

Sherlock’s shirt was rucked up to his shoulder blades, the carpet rough against his skin. John mouthed a wet patch on the cotton as he laced his tongue over Sherlock’s nipple.

“John.”

John ignored Sherlock’s moan and continued, moving over to the other nipple. Sherlock writhed beneath him and John knew this was driving him wild.

“Dr. Watson.”

John paused, mouth still open, panting hot breath against Sherlock’s already damp shirt.

He looked up to meet Angelo’s eyes where he stood at the door to the small restaurant office.

“Um…”

Angelo gave him a wink and started to close the door. “You should use a candle, it’s more romantic.”


End file.
